Haunted Eyes
by Gold Silk
Summary: A possessive werewolf sees Remus as his mate. Remus is his and his alone. But Remus doesn’t want to be with him. He wants to be with Sirius. SLASH! SBRL
1. Prologue

Title: Haunted Eyes

Chapter Name: Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

Spoilers: none from OOTP

Summary: A possessive werewolf sees Remus as his mate. Remus is his and his alone. But Remus doesn't want to be with him. He wants to be with Sirius. SLASH! SB/RL

**A Stranger's POV**

Heated glances made their way to a certain boy drinking butterbeer with his friends. The boy wasn't much to look at, but if you look deep enough, you'll see the beauty within. And the silver eyed stranger saw it. Not only did the boy across the room in the Three Broomsticks have an earthy, wholesome appearance, but he had a strong pull toward the stranger.

"My mate." Was the thought that crossed the stranger's mind.

The stranger sensed it. He knew the boy wasn't an ordinary boy. The boy was like himself, a creature of the night. Both their lives depended on the fate of the moon, and both counted the days when the waxing begins to wane and so forth.

Silver eyes stared at the boy and memorized the features. Messy brown hair with a few strands of gray, which was surprising for a teenage boy, but not for a creature like himself. He had a thin appearance, and his cheeks were hollowed out when he laughed at one of his friend's joke. What stood out the most were his amber eyes. Like his own, they held a haunted look, one that screamed for respect, for the owner of the eyes has seen more than any man should see.

He had felt the pull some months ago. He had known other creatures like him of course. He knew that his kind needed bonding, and he had sought out likely candidates, until he had felt the pull. The pull that had led him all the way to Scotland, and to his mate.

"My mate." The words rolled out of his tongue and he relished the sound.

He was surprised at first when he saw how young the boy was, but it was quite thrilling, knowing that he would get to claim and mark him forever. To be the young boy's first in everything. He knew the boy was innocent, he reeked of it. It was certain that he would be the dominant one of the relationship, and the boy would be his mate. They would care for each other, love one another, and bond with each other. That's what werewolves do. They mate for life. He had picked his mate, and unknowingly, the boy had picked the stranger as his.

"**Mine**." He thought and licked his lips possessively. The boy was with friends, and no doubt they were close. Jealousy raged through the man as he saw one boy whisper into his mate's ear. He was his! He belonged to him!

"Soon my love." He purred. "Soon."

_Author's Note: You like? I'm not that good with the mysterious thing, so I'm glad I got the prologue out of the way. All the good ships I read have a teasing chapter as the prologue and I thought from the POV of the possessive werewolf would be a good start. I hope you readers like the idea. I read fics where Sirius is going out with a girl or boy that tends to make his and Remus' relationship bumpy, and so I thought "What if one was forced to go out with someone else?" and since Remus is a werewolf, the whole mating thing makes more sense. Anyways, leave a review! I know its short, and I hope to make long chapters someday._


	2. A Weird Feeling

**Haunted Eyes**

_Disclaimer: There's really no point... I don't own them and I never will. The only character I own is the creepy stalker._

_**A Weird Feeling**_

"Oi Remus! Let's go! Hogsmeade awaits us!" Sirius yelled at his best friend, who was currently engrossed in Hogwarts a History.

"Bloody book," Sirius mumbled to himself when he saw Remus ignore him and was too into the book. Its not that Sirius was against books, it was only against that particular book. Tattered and torn, the book was held in his friend's possession, and Remus deemed it his responsibility to read it at least once every year. Entering their sixth year into Hogwarts, Remus was once again rereading that blasted book!

Stalking toward where Remus was sitting, which was in a comfy Gryffindor chair, Sirius approached Remus and snatched the book from his grasp, startling the werewolf.

Scowling, Remus glared at Sirius and demanded an explanation. With a sly grin, Sirius told him about their trip to Hogsmeade, knowing it would frustrate his punctual friend that he of all people would forget their important trip to the beloved village.

Jumping out of his chair, Remus dashed to the door of the Common Room to get his cloak, mumbling ways of torturing an oversized, egoistical dog.

After passing through the door, Remus let out a large grin that had threatened across his face. He wouldn't dare show it to Sirius, not wanting him to know that he enjoyed it when he made dumb comments about him. It seemed kind of stupid, but it made him feel like he belonged in the Marauders. Oh, he knew he was an official Marauder, even had a cool nickname, but Sirius always cracked witty jokes on the other Marauders, James and Peter, but seldom him. So when small things were said to him, it meant a lot to him, even if it wasn't even that big of a deal. Remus knew that Sirius just wanted to bug him earlier in the common room, but it made him feel that he was at least wanted.

Remus sighed when he took his cloak off his bed, remembering the times when he always wanted to fit in. Being a werewolf had made him an outcast in society, and he wouldn't be able to associate with any of his fellow peers because of terrified adults and kids. He would always cherish when he got a little attention when it wasn't one of scorn. Even when it was just a simple compliment.

**Flash Back**

_Kids giggling and whispering were heard throughout the muggle playground. Girls were playing hopscotch, jump rope, or were gossiping on the swings while the boys were playing several sports from football (or soccer in American) to a simple game of tag. A seven year old Remus wasn't one of them. Instead, he was sitting idly on the bench reading a book that seemed far too advance for someone of his age. At an early age, he learned that he didn't belong with the crowd and if he tried fitting in, his secret would eventually come out and people would shun him. It was easier to avoid the whole thing all together._

_Continuing to read, Remus didn't notice a certain black and white ball that rolled beside his feet, until he heard a shout. Looking up from his book to see who was shouting, he heard a boy his age across the park asking him to kick the ball back. Setting down his book, Remus kicked the ball into the air, and it went at least 40 ft. high across the park and to the startled football or soccer! players. Remus wasn't professionally skilled in kicking; it was simply his werewolf strength that helped him make a powerful kick. Seeing his work done, he began to read again until he heard someone approach him. Remus glanced from his book and saw the same boy who asked him to kick the ball over the field. With a simple grin, the boy said, "That was a great kick! Do ya want to play with us? You can be on my team and we'll definitely win with you on!"_

_Shocked at the compliment he had, Remus stammered a yes, wondering why the boy wasn't screaming bloody murder at him. Remus did play ball with the other kids, and for once after his bite, he felt like a normal kid._

**End Flash Back**

Remus' grin widened at the memory. As a boy, he was so pleased that another kid simply gave him a compliment, and however small it may be, that memory would always have a special place in Remus' mind.

* * *

Here he was at the Three Broomsticks. The four Marauders had bought some supplies from the joke shop, Zonko's, and now they were just chilling out and drinking butterbeer.

"So I told Lily that she should watch me at Quidditch practice and she ignored me! ME!" James discussed with his friends at the table.

"She'll never go out with an egoistical prat like you Jimmy boy," Sirius exclaimed, thumping James on the back.

"Me? Egoistical? I think not Mr. Padfoot! Moony, tell him that I'm humbler then humble pie!" James asked Remus, then downed down his butterbeer.

Remus couldn't help but laugh at his statement.

"Humbler then humble pie indeed!" Remus thought to himself, chuckling out loud.

"Naaaahhhh!! I say you have the ego the size of London!" Peter squeaked out to his friends. Still laughing, Sirius began to make more crude remarks about James ego, Peter cutting in a phrase or two every so often.

"But alas! My dear Prongsie! Our Lily of the Valley will never go out with you, and you know why?" Sirius questioned his best friend.

Knowing that the answer would damage his poor ego more, James simply grunted.

Pretending to be hurt, Sirius cried dramatically, "Our dear Prongsie doesn't want to acknowledge what I'm going to say!"

Peter snorted in his cup and mumbled about Sirius being a prat.

With a sniff, Sirius mumbled "Fine then! If you two blokes don't want to hear my special words, I'll share my vast knowledge of information to our dear Remmie here!"

Remus couldn't help but smile when Sirius leaned over the table and whispered dumb words about James in his ear. The crude remarks were actually quite funny and strangely, he liked the fact that Sirius' face was so close to his.

Breathing in the scent of his friend, Remus began to tone out the useless babble about their friend and instead was focusing simply on Sirius' smooth lulling voice.

Realizing that Remus didn't seem to hear a word of what he was saying, Sirius departed from Remus' ear and with a mock frown began wailing "It seems our dear Remmie has turned traitor on me!" causing the rest of the Marauders to laugh.

Shifting in his seat while drinking his butterbeer, Remus felt a bit strange. He had an uncanny feeling that he was being watched. He had gotten the feeling when he had entered the pub, but now the feeling had multiplied. Scanning his eyes across the room, he saw no one threatening; only Hogwarts students and middle-aged wizards and witches who had went to the pub for a drink. However, he thought he saw one man looking at him, but when Remus turned to look at him again, he was staring at his drink.

Strangely, he felt the wolf inside him pulling toward something, but he had no idea what.

Seeing his friend's scanning the room, Sirius asked Remus, "Is something wrong?"

Snapping his gaze from the man across the pub, Remus shook his head. Shrugging his shoulders, he assumed that the "feeling" was just himself having too much butterbeer. After all, the feeling was probably only his imagination and meant nothing. Remus didn't think about it the whole night.

However, Remus shouldn't have simply discarded that feeling. Little did he know that across the room, the man had indeed been staring at Remus… possessively.

**TBC**


	3. Into the Village

**Haunted Eyes**

Disclaimer: See that crazily insane rich girl laughing her head off? She owns the characters (sniff)

_**Into the Village**_

"And when the newt's eye is added into the cauldron, stir clockwise and… Sirius! Stop!"

Twas was another day throughout the Gryffindor Common Room. Remus was attempting to study for the potion's test tomorrow, but Sirius was continually bugging him. Not that Remus didn't like the attention, but there are a few exceptions when one is studying for a test, a very important one. Sirius, who hadn't saw the need of studying for the test was continually bugging his fair-headed friend by simply doing that, bugging him.

"Moooooooonnnnnnnyyyyy!!! Talk to me! I'm bored!!!!" Sirius whined, tugging at Remus' robe while at it. It seems that James was off to flirt with Lily (Sirius heard her screaming something that sounded awfully like 'NO!') and Peter was off snacking in the kitchens. It seems Padfoot decided to "study" with Remus, but was doing the exact opposite.

"Bugger off Mr. Padfoot," Remus grumbled, prying his friend's fingers off his robes.

"After stirring clockwise for three minutes add the dissected toe's frog and… ewww!!! Sirius!!!"

It seems that Remus' face was now covered in drool, which came from an overfriendly black dog which looked remarkably like the bad luck giving Grim.

"Down Padfoot!" Remus laughed, struggling to get the overexcited puppy off of him. However, his struggles were in vain and Padfoot continued to slobber all over him.

'Now if this was only the human Sirius using his tongue…" Remus thought sadly, and then literally smacked himself. 'No thoughts of Sirius like that!' he chastised himself.

Padfoot, seeing a disgruntled werewolf underneath him, immediately staggered back and transformed back into human. With a sheepish smile and his hands behind his head, he loftily asked Remus to go to Hogsmeade with him.

Remus blinked. "Hogsmeade? Just the two of us?" he stuttered, which Remus never did. Before, the Marauders always went to Hogsmeade together, under the invisibility cloak of course, but rarely had only two Marauders gone together, alone. 'Sounds like a date.' Remus thought.

"Yeah! Hogsmeade awaits us! I'm in the need for some sweets!" Sirius exclaimed and pulled Remus up out of the chair he was sitting in.

"But… but… I need to study for the Potion Te…" Remus was cut off when Sirius kneeled down and was clutching the hem of his robe, looking much like a peasant groveling towards an aristocrat.

"PLEEEEEAAAASSSSEE!" Sirius whined. He was bored and wanted to go out of Hogwarts, and Hogsmeade was the only option.

"I'll be a good puppy if you take a study break Moony! I'm bored and a bored Sirius is not a good think for the population of Hogwarts!" Sirius complained, knowing that the last comment would help his friend do what he wanted to do.

Remus sighed and knew what Sirius meant by the last words. During their second year, Sirius had complained he was bored. James and Peter were engrossed in a game of chess while he himself was reading a fascinating book. Sirius, seeing that his friends wouldn't help his current state of boredom, went out and wreaked havoc over Hogwarts.

**Flash Back**

"_Well! Since none of you guys are going to cure my boredom, I'll entertain myself!" Sirius screeched at the Marauders, who were all ignoring his rant and were too busy with their own activities. With a huff, Sirius ran out of the Gryffindor common room, cackling evilly. _

_Two hours later, Remus finally managed to tear himself away from the book and decided to get a snack from the kitchens. Exiting the room, Remus ventured out the common room, but stopped dead in his tracks._

"_Sweet Merlin!" Remus gaped, staring at the hallway._

_The corridor was painted in numerous of colors, ranging from hot pink to puke green. Hanging off the ceiling were large purple cobwebs with some odd blue stuff dripping down. The floor was covered in an orangish gooish stuff that made Remus slip and fall down. When Remus got up and took a hesitant step down the hall, red and blue glitter rained down from the ceiling onto him. Glitter, ooze, sticky cobwebs, and bluish gunk mixed together turned out to be a messy combination._

"_SIRIUS!" Remus screamed, racing down the hall, tripping and sliding here and there. Everywhere he went was a mess. The colors merged in together and the scenery became more sticky and colorful. On the paintings were big black lines and the characters were hiding away, much too cowardly to face the onslaught of colors and mess._

_No doubt about it, the whole school was covered and it took days to get rid of._

**End Flash Back**

Remus paled at the memory.

"Fine, you overgrown puppy!" Remus snapped at his friend. Grinning, Sirius dragged Remus out the room and towards the one eyed statue.

* * *

'Where was he?' The dark figure growled. He was near. He could feel him. The fresh tingling sensation of his mate. He felt the slow tantalizing pull of him, drawing him closer and closer. 

Stalking down the streets of Hogsmeade, he glanced at the strangers, looking for the amber eyes that haunted him in his sleep.

'He is so close,' he thought, looking at each figure, searching for those eyes. Those beautiful eyes that shone brighter than the moon herself.

He had been searching for him, but he had only been able to feel him once in Hogsmeade. Weeks, or was it days? had passed and he hadn't felt the alluring pull. He had asked around, trying to figure out where his mate had gone off to, and he was informed of the school. The school where his precious mate obviously attended, since he was still so young.

He had tried to get to the school, but a dark forest blocked his path. He had yet to cross it, knowing that some of the dark creatures would fear the greater dark creature, a werewolf, but he knew there were greater, darker things lurking in the forest.

Now his only hope of encountering his mate was if he visited the village again. To his luck, he had felt the pull of his mate creeping closer and closer to the village right this very second!

Glancing around, he realized that his mate wouldn't be in this part of the village. The dark figure was currently occupied in the seediest part of the village, and no doubt that his pure and virginal mate wouldn't set foot here.

He began to walk to the Three Broomsticks, where he had first saw his mate. Maybe his mate would be there…

* * *

"I'm cold!" Sirius whined to his equally cold friend. Remus and Sirius were currently walking down the streets of Hogsmeade, and it had begun to snow. They were both bundled up in their large black cloaks and red and yellows scarves, but they were both shivering, especially Remus. 

The last full moon wasn't horrible as it could've been, with Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail with him, but transforming into the wolf was an extremely tiring effort. And though the full moon was already four days ago, he still felt tired and weak, and the cold wasn't helping at all. It also didn't help that Remus was beginning to feel weird. At first, he thought it was teenage hormones, but the feeling was almost unnatural, something inhuman, bringing Remus to think it has something to do with being a werewolf.

Remus had went to the library to look up something along the category of werewolf puberty, wondering what the "pulling" feeling, as it felt like, was. However, he found little, if none information about the topic because few werewolves were bitten before puberty.

"What is this feeling?" Remus wondered.

**TBC**

_Author's Note: Well, this certainly hasn't been updated in a while! I'm sorry! I'm still shocked at how many reviews this fic is getting. Well, the next chapter will come, so no worries . And it'll probably have Remus finally meeting this mysterious character, or maybe not. Now, I usually would reply to the reviewers, but I'm feeling lazy now. Ciao!_


	4. Sweets

_**Haunted Eyes**_

_Disclaimer: Do I really need to write this stupid thing? It's obvious that I don't own Harry Potter! If I did, the whole story would be revolved around Sirius and Remus snogging each other daily!_

_**Sweets**_

"Look at all these sweets!" Sirius screeched, yes, screeched. "I've never seen so many in my whole life!"

"You see the same amount every time you come to Hogsmeade Sirius." Remus said, bored.

The pair was currently in Honey Dukes, Sirius gawking at all the candy and Remus bored out of his mind.

'This is what I gave up studying for? To gape at endless sweets and… ooohh! Are those sugar quills?'

Abandoning Sirius, who was gazing at the quality flavor of the new and improved Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans ("try our new 74 flavors!") Remus ventured over to the Sugar Quills, staring at them with much affection, very much like Sirius was doing… at the sweets? No, Sirius was watching Remus, whose bright amber eyes were lit up, a feat only certain sweets could manage, Sugar Quills being one of them.

Too engrossed with the sweets, Remus failed to notice the pair of eyes watching him, which was soon joined by another pair of eyes.

The dark clad figure growled at the absent of his mate. He knew that he was in Hogsmeade, but the problem was where? Not in the Three Broomsticks, where he had last spotted him.

The stranger pondered the fact. He knew so little of his mate.

'That'll be changed soon.'

The stranger smiled at the thought. When he claimed his mate, their worlds would literally revolve around each other.

'Oh, to see those stunning eyes again!' the stranger thought longingly. 'Those bright amber eyes with flecks of gold with hues of autumn!'

The stranger began to think of the whereabouts of his mate. 'He's merely a child. An innocent, pure being. Where would someone like him go in the village?' The answer hit him suddenly. 'He'll be where the sweets are!' the stranger thought. After all, all young people enjoy sweets. The stranger went off to Honey Dukes, certain that his mate was there.

"I'll buy you some quills," Sirius said to Remus, who was gazing longingly at the sweet. Sirius knew Remus didn't have that much money, so he couldn't enjoy the simple pleasures of life, sweets being one of them. Having any type of candy was usually a rare treat for him, and of course, Sirius was willing to change that.

"You don't have to Siri," Remus mumbled.

"Nonsense! I'm loaded!" Sirius laughed while he grabbed some galleons out of his pockets. He would do anything for Remus, and if Sugar Quills made him happy, he would buy all the Sugar Quills there.

"Thanks Siri!" Remus exclaimed enthusiastically and hugged Sirius. Sirius had always done so much for him. He wished he could repay the favor.

After buying the quills, (three dozen cases of them) Sirius dragged Remus to Zonkos, wanting to see the new products he could buy to prank the Slytherins. ("It'll show those slimy buggers!") Both were unaware of the stranger watching them in the shadows, who was fuming with jealousy.

'GET your hands off my mate!' the cloaked figure growled. He had seen that boy before with his mate, and he certainly didn't like how close he was to his mate. The stranger knew that he would be competition, seeing how his mate stared at him adorably. He wasn't bad-looking either, with long, wavy, pitch-black hair and shining grey eyes. The stranger didn't want him near his mate anymore; he needed to mark his territory!

'You'll pay dearly. No one touches what is mine.'

**TBC**

_Author's Note: Okay! Okay! I have never seen so many reviews in my life! May I apologize for updating so late? I've been lazy, but I was also busy! With basketball, soccer, and the stupid science fair, I barely had free time, and the free time I had was spent reading other peoples' updated fics. Sorry it took so long though!_

_Well, I'd like to thank all the reviewers. I've finally cracked after AffectedMangoO told me to continue. I know this chapter could've been better, but now I feel obligated to give you readers something to read after all that waiting. I'll try to make the next chapter sooner._

_Also, I know I keep preventing the meeting of Remus and his mate, but something will happen soon. And I know this chapter was so short (only 500 words) and I tried to make it bigger, but I didn't know what to add to it. The next chapter will (hopefully) by longer._


	5. Realizations

**Haunted Eyes**

_Disclaimer: Don't own them obviously_

_**Realizations **_

After a rather unforgettable trip to Zonko's (Sirius accidentally let loose some fireworks, causing mayhem in the Joke Store) the duo decided to venture on to the Three Broomsticks, eager to get out of the cold. It was starting to snow, so the two began to walk faster until they reached the familiar pub. Sirius opened the door and they walked inside, shaking off snowflake flurries as they went to a booth. Finally the two were dry and warm and patiently waiting for their butterbeer. Seated across each other, both boys were in an uncomfortable state of silence.

"So Remus… How's life?"(1) Right after Sirius asked the question, he mentally slapped his forehead. 'IDIOT!' he berated himself. He was Sirius Black! Master charmer to swooning girls. He was known for his way of words and for his high charisma. But what does he say to a close friend who he had bunked with for years? The friend who told him his ultimate secret and who he confides in. 'Smooth Black… Very smooth' he chastised himself.

But then again, why was he making such a big deal out of things? Remus was his close friend, and Sirius acted stupid around him all the times. Remus was with him through good times and bad. That was what a friend was for. So why was he worrying so much for a lame question? It wasn't that big of a deal. It wasn't like he was trying to impress him like it was a date.

Or was he?

Sirius took a good look at his friend. Remus was staring back at him with a puzzled expression in his eyes, with one brow raised higher than the other. His head was cocked to the side in a questioning manner. A string of damp brown hair fell in front of his left eye and his cheeks and nose were still rosy from being exposed to the cold. He looked like a little child, but still managed to look quite ravishing.

'Waitasec… ravishing?' Sirius thought panicking. Your male friend wasn't supposed to look ravishing! Or damn beautiful either!

'Beautiful?'

Sirius literally smacked his forehead. 'I am NOT having these thoughts. I am NOT having these thoughts. I like GIRLS! Girls with boobs and a nice arse. Though Remus does have quite a fetching arse… DAMMIT!'

Remus looked concern for his friend, but his bewildered look was replaced with a soft smile. Sirius looked cute when he was so flustered up. Being sympathetic to his obviously embarrassed friend, Remus replied with a simple reply, "I'm fine Paddy."

Sirius's cheeks were red, but not from the cold. Not only was he embarrassed, but he was in panic mode. 'I do not have a crush on my best friend. So what if I just notice that's he's good looking with a great ass. It's okay for a guy to admire and respect a guy because of his looks.' The thought really didn't sound reassuring in his head. When had he started to think this way?

"Uh… I gotta go to the loo. Don't drink my butterbeer. Bye!" Sirius stuttered out and rushed to the men's restroom. He couldn't face Remus right now. How could he face him with his new realization?

Shifting through the crowd towards the bathroom, Sirius accidentally bumped into an older man wearing a black trench coat.

"Oh excuse me," Sirius mumbled out when he saw the man's face. Grey eyes met bright silver eyes.

"Watch where you're going!" the man snarled and pushed past Sirius. Sirius gawped at the stranger who replied so rudely back at him.

"No need to get huffy," Sirius mumbled while the man stalked the opposite direction. He said he was sorry! The man didn't have to be so impolite.

Sirius approached the bathroom door with a bright blue "Wizards" sign. Walking past the door and into a stall, he slammed down the toilet lid and sat down, burying his heads in his hands. He forgot all about the strange encounter with the stranger, but began to think what had happened earlier.

'Okay, let's think about the reasons why I would like Remus… That is to say if I like him more than a friend at all.' Thoughts and memories raced through his head, thinking all about the times when Remus was the focus of his attention.

A small, awkward looking boy with patched robes lugging a batter briefcase at the Platform, the hat shouting "GRYFFINDOR!" for the boy with amber eyes, seeing the boy hesitantly answer the question the Professor had asked, scars and cuts running across his body, making friends with the timid boy, realizing he was a werewolf, the fear he had when he figured out his friends knew his dark secrets, the joy he had when his friends became animagus for him, the small smile he had when he won a chess game against James, the tears he had after a nasty transformation, the confused, baffled look he had earlier…

The memories became a jumbled mass in Sirius's head. He had always cared about Remus as a friend. When had the feelings developed into something more? He had always been overprotective of his friend, but that was because of his monthly transformations. He wanted to protect him against the prejudices against werewolves. To protect him from the taunting and jeering Slytherins. He was never overprotective of his other friends. Only Remus.

But that was because he knew James could handle it. If a Slytherin made fun of James, he would just curse the Slytherin or pull a prank on him. Peter he didn't really care for. He wasn't exactly close to the boy as he was James and Remus. And Peter wasn't being insulted by the Slytherins lately either. Remus needed to be protective! And those girls!

The girls who giggled when they saw the shy brown-haired boy reading in the library or answering a question in class. The girls who sighed when he walked pass them in the hall. They weren't as numerous as Sirius's fan club of girls, but Remus had plenty of admirers. But whenever a brave girl approached Remus, Sirius always had something he needed Remus's help with. He steered Remus clear of any conversations with a girl, and nearly blew his top when he saw Remus chatting with Lily.

**Flash Back**

"_See Melissa! I told you there would be no one in the Astronomy tower this early in the day." Sirius whispered into the giggling blonde girl's ear. _

_The Astronomy tower was a famous make-out place for students, but it was normally deserted during the morning and afternoon, since the stars that romanticized the atmosphere only appeared at night. Sirius couldn't care less about having a romantic atmosphere during his making out with the blonde Hufflepuff. The blonde girl didn't seem to care either._

_Pulling the body closer to him, he grabbed the girl's ass while he shoved his tongue down her throat. Lips met and tongues dueled while her hands greedily ran up and down his chest. Pushing her against the stone wall, they engaged in a heavy make-out session._

_Sirius's skillful hands went under Melissa's blouse and began to fondle her breasts. She began moaning while she eagerly pulled off his shirt. Ready for a full snog session, Sirius was about to unbutton her blouse until a flash of red caught his eye from the window right next to Melissa's head._

_Still fondling Melissa, Sirius took another look outside the window. Though the Astronomy Tower was high up, it was easy to see that the red object was really the hair of a student. A very pretty student who his best friend had a crush on. Narrowing his eyes, Sirius noticed that Lily was talking and laughing with someone else. She was chatting with a figure who had light brown hair and was carrying an armful load of books. The figure looked really familiar, and Sirius realized that she was talking to Remus. Lily Evans, James Potter's dream girl, was chatting and flirting with Remus Lupin!_

"_We'll have to continue this later," Sirius mumbled out while he rushed out the tower. Melissa's startled and hurt eyes stared at the back of Sirius's disappearing figure. Did the Sirius Black just left during a make-out session with her? Sirius was well known for his status of being 'sex on a stick', but he just left!_

_Straightening his red-and-yellow striped tie, Sirius ran down the moving steps of Hogwarts. How could Remus be flirting with their friend's crush? He began to grow angry thinking about it. James had fancied Evans ever sine their second year, and he had always looked so crushed and downtrodden when she refused his offers. He and Remus had offered a sympathetic shoulder to him when he had broken down and cried because of her scalding and painful insults towards him. It was a one-time event, and the Marauders never spoke of it again. But it was obvious that James loved Lily._

_And Remus was flirting with the very bitch that made their strong and brave friend cry! How could he? Friends don't go dating with their other friend's crush! That was a bloody betrayal!_

_Sirius stalked out of the castle to the tree Remus and Lily were currently other. Lily has just laughed at something Remus had said and was holding his arm in an admiring matter. Sirius snarled and approached the duo._

"_Hey Sirius!" Remus exclaimed cheerfully when he saw his friend advanced toward him and Lily. They were just talking about their latest assignment and were making some silly jokes about Dumbledore's and McGonagall's undying love for each other. He was about to inform Sirius about the joke, but stopped when he saw the look on Sirius's face. He was angry._

"_Remus, can I speak to you in private?" Sirius growled out. It wasn't a question it was a command._

_Smiling apologetically at Lily, Remus went to join Sirius and see what was his bothering his friend so much. Sirius just glared at Lily, than at Remus, causing him to nervously shift from foot to foot._

_Walking a couple of meters away from the red-head, Sirius finally slammed Remus against the nearest tree and snarled out, "What the fuck is your problem Remus?!?!"_

_Remus cried out when Sirius had harshly pushed him against the tree trunk. That bloody hurt! And what did he mean what was his problem? He didn't do anything! He certainly did nothing that deserved the anger Sirius was currently displaying. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Remus spat out while he pushed Sirius away from him. He had no right to slam him against the tree!_

"_What am I talking about? I'm talking about the fact that you were fucking flirting and touching my best mate's girl! You know Evans is James's love of his life. You had no right to advance on his dream girl after we heard so many times how he was completely in love with her! It's a fucking betrayal to hit on your mate's girl!" Sirius shouted at Remus._

"_Flirting with Lily? We were only talking about school! I wouldn't steal James's girl away from him! I don't even like her that way! We're only friends Sirius. Where the fuck did you come to the conclusion that I was acting lovey-dovey with her?" Remus rarely cursed, but he was extremely angry. He would never do that to James! _

"_Since you two were draping over each other and bloody giggling and flirting!" Sirius yelled back. He couldn't believe that Remus was trying to act all innocent. He saw them with his own eyes!_

"_You know I wouldn't hurt James that way! Why are you making such a big deal about me talking with her? Why the fuck are you being so accusatory towards me? We're just friends." Remus growled out. The moon was in its waxing phase, and the full moon was approaching soon. The wolf was struggling to dominate his human side and was taking over his emotions. While the wolf was angry, he was also hurt. Why was Padfoot being so mean?_

_Sirius stared at the glaring yellow eyes, taking in what Remus had just said. Remus and Lily really weren't doing anything when he saw them. The only possible evident he had that Remus was going out with Lily was her hand on his arm, but people who aren't dating make contact with each other all the time. And this was Remus! Remus was selfless and never even approached a girl for a date (mainly because Sirius drove them away). He would certainly never steal their friend's crush since their second year. He always put his friends' feelings above his owns. Of course he wouldn't cheat on their friend!_

"_Shit Moony… I'm sorry. I just saw you with Evans and blew up." Sirius apologized quietly, staring at the werewolf. The angry yellow eyes softened and began darkening to its original tint. _

_Remus sighed. He couldn't blame Sirius for being brash when he saw him and Lily together. Lily barely talked to any of the Marauders, but she was being surprisingly friendly to him earlier. He knew Sirius was over-protective and loyal to his friends. Sirius couldn't stand the thought of betrayal of any kind to a friend._

"_It's okay Paddy. We all make stupid mistakes and assumptions sometimes."_

_It was the first time Remus had ever called Sirius Paddy._

**End Flash Back**

Sirius sighed when he remembered that certain event. It had happened around two months ago. He had been so angry and hurt about the possibility that Remus was going out with Lily. At first, he thought it was because he was being protective of James, but maybe it was the thought of Remus dating someone else. Remus dating a girl. Maybe he was jealous of Lily.

'No ditzy girls deserve Remus. Remus is better than them. But a stupid, reckless, man-slut doesn't deserve him either.' Sirius thought sadly. Stray tears leaked out of his grey eyes while he buried his face into his hand and began to cry.

"I love him."

* * *

"Stupid insolent brat!" the stranger growled. That idiotic boy who he was competing for his mate had bumped into him! The boy was mocking him by already being friends with his and ONLY his mate. Though the boy has a closer relationship with his mate, he would later have an even closer relationship. The grey eyed child didn't have a chance of beating him. He would make Remus his mate. And no one would get in his way. 

**TBC**

(1) I usually say this to my friends to break the silence. It drives them crazy.

_Author's Note: Well, I haven't update in over FIVE months! No wonder people were getting restless. I am glad to say that this fic is NOT dead. I had got through some major writer's block (bad excuse), and I kept putting off this fic. I probably would've forgotten about it, but than I remembered all the reviews I got over this fic. 83 reviews for a fic under 5000 words is quite a shocking feat. I really didn't want to disappoint anyone. I'll try not to make it a habit to update every half-a-year._


End file.
